The Spiked Butterbeer
by HarrietHarryPotterBTR
Summary: After Harriet Potter's Butterbeer was spiked, will she get the true love's kiss to survive? OotP. Eventual Fem!Harry/Draco, One sided George/Angelina, One sided Fred/Hermione. Harriet, Draco, Fred and George are all Slytherins.
1. Chapter 1

The Spiked Butterbeer

**I don't own Harry Potter - it belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!**

"4 Butterbeers please."

"Hey, I wanted Firewhisky!"

"And me!"

"Fine! Sorry, change that - 2 Butterbeers and 2 Firewhiskies please." It was Saturday afternoon in The Three Broomsticks and Harriet Potter was enjoying a well earned rest with her fellow Slytherin fifth-year friends.

"Fred, George, don't get pissed again!" pleaded Draco Malfoy.

"We won't." promised George Weasley.

"In any case, what's the worst that can happen if we do?" asked his twin brother, Fred Weasley.

"Well..." sighed Harriet, reminiscing the crazy events after the Twins' last glasses of Firewhisky.

"If we start listing what happened last time, we will be here for the next three days!" said Draco, and with that the Twins swore they wouldn't, then changed the subject quickly to Quidditch.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile...<p>

"Are you Madam Rosmerta?" inquired a hooded figure who had just entered the pub.

"Yes, that's me." replied the clearly flustered barmaid. "What can I do for y-?"

"_Imperio"_ whispered the man. Madam Rosmerta stood as still as a solider waiting for orders. It fact that _was_ what she was doing.

"Now, you are going to put two and only two drops of this liquid into a glass of Butterbeer which MUST be given to Harriet Potter." he commanded, "Now you can do the Dark Lord's bidding for me." Everything then happened accordingly. Madam Rosmerta slowly poured the two needed, transparent drops from the dark-coloured bottle into a glass filled to the brim with Butterbeer. She then walked across to the table where four thirsty Slytherins waited and before any of them could reach for a glass, Madam Rosmerta grabbed the Butterbeer which was tampered with and gave it to the only girl on the table. After everything was given and all money was paid, the children eagerly sipped their sweet drinks (apart from Fred and George who just downed theirs in one go!). However, Harriet's tasted more bitter than the usual Butterbeer, but afraid that she would have to have paid another 2 sickles for another glass, she just drank the rest with no complaining.

* * *

><p>After finishing their, in some cases alcoholic, drinks and buying tons of things from Zonko's Joke Shop and Honeydukes, Harriet, Draco, Fred and George decided to travel back to Hogwarts. Suddenly, Harriet felt a strange tingling sensation inside her. Surely it was just the mountain of sweets that she'd just eaten giving her a sugar rush, so she decided to ignore it. However, after just more two steps, the tingling turned to pain. She stood there, in the middle of the road, in silent agony. No one realises what was happening until Harriet dropped to the ground.<p>

"Harriet!" Draco, Fred and George screamed in shock. They rushed over to her, but had to weave their way through a crowd which had just formed.

"What the hell's happened?" asked a Gryffindor fourth-year.

"I don't know!" shouted Fred.

"Wait a minute…" said Draco.

"I'm sorry Draco…" shouted George, "But we really can't wait a minute! Look at her!" And that sight was a horrible sight: Harriet was laid out flat on her back against the cold, hard ground of the road with her arms and legs going in all directions.

"I know, but did any of you see the face she was pulling will having her drink?" he said. Most people shook their heads. "I think there was something put in her drink!" he concluded. Everyone gasped. Then a Slytherin third-year whispered timidly,

"D-did a D-D-Death Eater do it?" Draco sighed and said quietly,

"I think so…"

"Oh no!" screamed the twins, "We need to get her to Madam Pomfrey!" However, Draco said that it would be quicker to go to the Slytherin common room, so he picked up The-Girl-Who-Lived into his arms and started to jog off towards Hogwarts with Fred and George in hot pursuit carrying their bags.

**Part 1 of 4 – Done! More coming soon…**

**Please review so I know what you all think! :) I need more ideas for more fanfics so review with any ideas I could use! :) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The Spiked Butterbeer

**I still don't own Harry Potter - it still belongs to JK Rowling**

**I can't believe my fanfic's already in four communities!**

It took about 5 minutes for Draco, Fred and George to run back into Hogwarts while carrying Harriet, who was still unconscious. They were followed by a group of students, most of whom were Slytherins, but there were the odd Gryffindors, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs within the group who left to their own common rooms just before the pack entered the dungeons. One flight of stairs later, they had arrived in the Slytherin common room by shouting the password: "potens anguis" (which is Latin for powerful snake). As soon they had each taken a step into the room, Draco, George and Fred shouted at the students who were sat on the sofa by the fire:

"Get out the way!" And everyone obeyed in order for Harriet to be laid down. Worried Slytherins gathered around the casualty. Within a couple of tense minutes, Harriet regained consciousness and to save her breath, Draco retold everything that she didn't know or couldn't remember to her and everyone who wasn't there.

"So we think your drink was spiked...and we think a Death Eater did it." People around the common room gasped. "Or someone who Imperiused by a Death Eater."

"Oh bloody hell!" shouted Harriet instantly. Her friends would have tried to calm her down, but before they could, a high pitched sound could be heard - Harriet's scream. It seemed like she was having some sort of fit. Draco, Fred, George and the rest of the crowd, plus what seemed like the rest of their house, who had just come out of the dormitories tried to bring her around again, but it was no use - she was, in her mind, somewhere completely different from the common room. It was dark, murky and desolate, like the middle of nowhere, but as she absent-mindedly moved around, a huge statue came into view. She recognised it - the statue of the Angel of Death. She had nearly been suffocated by it last year. Harriet now recognised the place - the Little Hangleton Graveyard. After a couple of moments, someone came out from behind a gravestone. It was Cedric Diggory. Suddenly, there was a massive flash of green light and Cedric flew backwards onto the cold, hard ground and didn't move again. Dead. Finally, she was pulled back into the present day, sweating all over and breathless. She tried to speak, but it was very difficult for her.

"C-C-C-C-Cedric," she stuttered, "D-D-D-Dead!"

"We already know that. He was killed last year." said a sixth year boy, who instantly earn three punches in the stomach from Harriet's three closest friends.

"N-n-no. I-I mean I s-s-s-s-saw him being k-killed again." Tears started to form in Harriet's eyes. Draco got up and said,

"I'll be back." Before he left the room the twins asked,

"Where're you going?"

"Madam Pomfrey." And without another word, he was out of the common room and running down the corridor along to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>While running to the hospital wing, Draco came across Professor McGonagall. Totally puzzled, she said,<p>

"Malfoy, where are you off to now? In case you've forgotten after five years of it, the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons."

"I know that Professor." said Draco, feeling utterly sassed, "I'm just going to the hospital wing."

"Why?" asked McGonagall, "Got a secret affliction?"

"No," said Draco, "I'm going so I can get Madam Pomfrey to come and see Harriet - she's in a really bad state."

"Potter? What's happened to Potter?" said McGonagall. So Draco told McGonagall the whole story of the spiked Butterbeer, Harriet collapsing and her vision. Finally, McGonagall said,

"Seems you think it was a Death Eater, I'm coming with you. You never know what dark magic could be involved in this." So they set off briskly towards the hospital wing. On the way, the two of them met Professor Snape walking the other way, but after being dragged by McGonagall, he was walking with them, listening to the story.

**Part 2 of 4 – Done! More coming soon…**

**Please review so I know what you all think! :) I need more ideas for more fanfics so review with any ideas I could use! :) :)**


End file.
